


Waiting

by 11JJ11



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Every night Ladybug sat atop the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her partner.
Series: Waiting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752352
Comments: 57
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

At first Ladybug waited everyday.

Atop the Eiffel Tower she sat just as the sun began to set, her suit clashing with the reddening sky. She paid no attention to those who gathered below– cameras flashing, calls of ‘thank you’ and pleas for interviews– she just stared out at the building-filled skyline, unmoving. She stared there long after the sun had vanished, and when the few visible stars began to shine. It wasn’t until long after the night set in that she left, swinging away on her yoyo and running across rooftops as she vanished.

This went on unrelenting for months– everyday the citizens of Paris knew where to find their hero, and they knew no amount of coaxing could draw her down from the monument. It was one of the few times they saw the heroine. Perhaps she’d swoop in to stop an ongoing bank robbery, or to bring a lost child home to their searching parents, but usually she stayed far out of reach. No akumas to draw her out, no nightly patrols like she had so often done. She no longer accepted interviews, nor showed up to events in the heroes’ honor. She had so quickly become an enigma, but everyone knew why.

The last time Chat Noir had been seen had been at the arrest of Hawk Moth, the Butterfly Miraculous had been clutched tightly in his palm, having been the one to rip it from the villain’s chest. While the city had celebrated their victory, there had only been a cold fury in his gaze, watching as Gabriel Agreste was dragged away. He had not said a word to anyone, not even Ladybug, as he had vaulted away across rooftops.

People had once excitedly gathered to look up at Ladybug as she waited on the tower, but as the months dragged on the novelty had worn off. They no longer called to her, eager to see the savior of Paris. She had become almost like a statue– silent and distant, something to be honored, but just a shadow of who she had once been. Her presence every night had become calming, knowing that she would be there, and it was rare that someone lingered long enough to stare.

The first night Ladybug had not been seen up on the tower was the first time she had appeared in the news for weeks. The media had exploded with theories overnight– everything from the weather to alien abductions attempting to explain where she had gone. The simple, but startling break in routine had sent the city’s fear spiking, simply wanting to know what had happened to their remaining hero.

The next day Ladybug returned to her perch, silently waiting as always.


	2. Chapter 2

No one was quite sure when exactly Ladybug’s absences had become more common than her appearances, but after a year of a stable schedule it had eventually become noticed. At first it had only been a couple nights a month that she failed to appear at the tower, which didn’t take long to turn into a couple of times a week. The nights she spent atop the tower soon had faded into once a week as the second year of Paris being rid of Hawk Moth progressed.

Her service to the civilians had never wavered. The police never blinked when a flash of red pounced on a fleeing criminal, and it never took long for her to make an appearance in a hostage situation. Countless people had stories of Ladybug walking them home, of confronting threatening figures in alleyways, or of even finding a lost pet. Even without a super villain lingering over them she was still Paris’ hero.

Theories sprouted up, of fading hope and lingering faith in the return of her partner. She gave no answers to these individuals, always zipping away after she had done her duty. It had been ages since Ladybug had given an interview, and she no longer directly addressed the city she served. If she did talk it was to individuals privately, often to children she had saved or to those victims of what had taken place. The only time the news could catch her voice was when her Miraculous Ladybug was cast, to heal and fix the damage that had been inflicted, though it was minimal compared to when akumas raged.

Seeing her Lucky Charm was even rarer.

* * *

During the third year since Hawk Moth’s defeat Ladybug’s presence had once again become a constant in Paris.

It was not as often as she had appeared before– only once a month could she be spotted up on the tower– the full moon behind her. It didn’t matter if it was a clear night or a raging storm, she would silently wait in the same manner she had often done. Theories had long stopped being proposed, and few paid her any heed. She was their hero, and this was the familiarity they had come to know. They saw no mystery or forlorn at the sight, just another constant in their lives.

As the end of the year approached she once again began to waver in the routine they had come to know. As winter had fully set in she seemed to vanish from the Eiffel Tower completely from her monthly watch. No one had questioned her disappearance this time, as she still appeared when trouble seemed to strike. No one blamed her for not sitting up there in the middle of a bitter winter.

Because was it worth waiting for someone who wouldn’t show?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last of these chapters, and we will be going to Marinette's POV next chapter.

When the fourth year since Hawk Moth’s fall began they expected their Ladybug to return to her sentry on the Eiffel Tower in the spring, when the snow and bitter rains had retreated, and the clear nights were once again waiting for her. Yet March had stretched out into April, and April into May, and only emptiness could be seen on the beams of the tower.

It was easily assumed that Ladybug was no longer waiting for her partner.

Yet as summer came around, and as the anniversary of Hawk Moth’s defeat approached, the heroine was soon spotted. For one week she sat upon the tower as she had faithfully done in the years before. As the city celebrated the fall of the one who had once attacked and terrorized them, as they honored _her_ , she sat in her isolated silence.

* * *

During the fifth year the Eiffel Tower sat empty.


	4. Chapter 4

" _You never come to the celebrations, girl!_ " Alya groaned over the phone, though she wasn't even surprised at the answer Marinette gave to the same question she asked every year.

"I think it's disrespectful," Marinette replied with a shrug as she got ready for the day, though the sun had long risen. It was nice to sleep in for once, which was something she rarely got to do working full time. Up early, and often up late to finish up her work. It was a job she loved though, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

" _You have the whole week off– and you're going to spend it locked up inside?"_ Alya asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm probably going to spend my time with Emma and Jay, hang out at my parents– family bonding."

" _Or you could bring them along and let them enjoy the festivities,"_ Alya said. " _Lilly and Shawn would love to have them along to play with. I'll even put up with Chloe and invited Harper too, you know her and Emma are inseparable–"_

"I'd really rather not go out right now," Marinette insisted, hands momentarily touching the black earrings in her ears. She always wore them, but it had been a long time since they had felt like anything special. "And no, I'm not boring," she added, knowing what Alya was going to say. "You know I have my reasons, and besides... I have another reason for this year."

" _Hmm?"_ Alya asked, the reporter instantly interested in this. " _And what exactly does that mean, Mme Dupain-Cheng?"_

Marinette smiled. "Let's just say I have a surprise in the oven."

A squeal could be heard on the other line. " _No way! Oh no way– oh, congratulations! How far along are you?"_

"Only a couple of weeks, we haven't told anyone yet," Marinette said, laying a hand on her stomach. "So not a word, got it? Not even to Nino. I plan on telling my parents this week that grandbaby number three is on the way."

" _Got any names picked out?"_

"I have a few I'm fond of, but nothing yet."

Alya let out another excited squeal, instantly asking more questions, which Marinette was more than happy to answer. Being a mother was everything Marinette had dreamed it would be, even if she wasn't the homemaker in their house. Each one was a blessing in her life, filling the empty spaces in her heart.

She often wondered if Alya would have any more children– she had declared that after twins she was done, yet she got so excited whenever someone else was expecting, just as she was now with Marinette's most recent announcement. She took her role as aunt very seriously, and seemed to already be plotting how she was going to become this little one's favorite.

Tikki sat on her dresser, watching her chosen silently. This week would mark six years since they had defeated Hawk Moth, six years since they had claimed victory in the battle they had been fighting since they were kids.

Six years since she had seen Chat Noir.

Marinette let out a long sigh, closing her eyes as tears stung at the thought of her partner, trying to focus on what Alya was saying. Tikki looked away guiltily, while Marinette fought for control of her emotions. She had what most would consider a perfect life– her dream job, a loving husband, children like she had always wanted, a good relationship with her parents, many close friends– but she always carried a heaviness with her wherever she went, a sorrow she could not abandon.

"I need to go, Alya," she whispered. "I'll talk to you later."

" _Bye~"_ she chimed, still clearly excited about the news of the newest little one, and Tikki hung up the phone for her.

"...Are we going to wait this year?" Tikki asked quietly, and Marinette eyed her in surprise. It had basically been two years since they had done that sort of thing, and the thought hadn't even crossed her mind until her kwami had mentioned it. She rarely even played hero anymore, as her schedule just wasn't as flexible to allow such antics. Unless there was an emergency she saw no reason to transform, especially with the new life growing within her.

"No," Marinette said, and that was that. The kwami didn't push the topic further, only rising up into the air and phasing into her bag as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette sat on the bed of the guest bedroom of her parent’s bakery with a sigh, there was no one else here aside from her little one and Tikki– her husband was out of town for the week, and her parents had been more than happy to take Emma and Jay to go and see the fireworks tonight. They had made no effort to make her come after she said she wanted to rest, only smiling knowingly down at her stomach. She didn’t even have a bump yet, but her parents had been thrilled upon hearing about her pregnancy, and had welcomed her home for the week.

Emma and Jay were staying in her old room, which had of course resulted in a fight on who would get to sleep in the loft. Emma had claimed as the oldest she should, but Sabine had quickly put an end to that reminding her that she had slept there at the last sleepover. Tom had spent most of his time fussing over Marinette, ecstatic that he was going to be a grandfather (again), but in the end she had insisted she’d be fine if she was alone while they took the kids out.

She stared outside the window, able to see some fireworks, though a large building obscured most of her view. She could have gone up on her old balcony, but she had no desire to see them. She just rested on the bed while Tikki played on her phone, mindlessly staring out the window. This week was always hard on her, and while people had seemed to understand years ago, as more time passed they only gave looks of confusion at the forlorn look on her face. This was a time to celebrate, a time of freedom.

But for Marinette, she only felt abandoned.

Tikki let out a grunt of frustration as a notification popped up on the phone, breaking her flow in the game she had been playing. She paused as she read it though, blue eyes suddenly widening. She looked up at her chosen, who was clearly lost in thought.

“Um, Marinette–” Tikki began, and the human glanced at her. “M-mari, it’s–”

She was cut off as the phone began to ring. Marinette sighed, pushing herself to her feet and made her way over to the desk Tikki was on. The name ‘Alya Lahiffe’ flashed on screen, a picture of her twins showing, and she took the phone from Tikki before she could say anything.

“Yes?” she asked, hoping that Alya wasn’t going to try again to convince her to join the festivities.

_ “Girl can you believe it?!” _ Alya cried, causing Marinette to wince and pull the phone away from her ear.  _ “You saw the news, right? Well, it’s true– I’m seeing him for myself!” _

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked, waving off Tikki as she tried to say something. Alya sounded shocked, but not necessarily fearful, but something must have happened if it was big enough to be on the news.

_ “Chat Noir is back!” _

Marinette froze.

She stood there next to the desk, eyes widening as she heard those words, hand tightening around the phone. She glanced at Tikki, who looked apologetic, but nodded in confirmation. Marinette stumbled back a step, sinking down onto a chair, trying to process what she had just been told. Her hands shook slightly, and she couldn’t keep a waver out of her voice.

“Wh-what?”

_ “He’s right here on the Eiffel Tower!” _ Alya said in excitement.  _ “Right where Ladybug used to always be– it has to be him, no one else could get up above the viewing platform that easily. It’s hard to see and all with how dark it is but it’s definitely him– oh I can’t believe it–” _

Alya was cut off as Marinette began to scroll through her phone, Alya’s chatter mere garble in the background as she pulled up a news app. Her throat tightened at the picture of the most recent article, a very familiar silhouette visible against the blackened sky thanks to the fireworks that highlighted the background of the image. No other details were visible, the lights on the Eiffel Tower having been turned off for tonight so the fireworks would be more clear. Despite all this Marinette simply  _ knew _ it was him from looking at that picture, and her heart thumped heavily.

_ “Mari?” _ Alya’s faded voice asked.  _ “Are you there? Mari–?” _

“Gotta go!” was all Marinette offered, before hanging up. Her phone was stuffed into her pocket as she rose to her feet, Tikki hovering in front of her. The kwami tried to say something, but she never got the chance. “Tikki– spots on!”

With a flash of pink light she transformed into Ladybug, a surge of energy rushing through her. She grabbed the yoyo around her waist, not hesitating as she threw open the window. Her yoyo whirled as she let it fly, jumping out as soon as it went taut, zipping across the street. It flicked back into her hand as she landed on a rooftop, and once again she let it fly, knowing she needed to get to the Eiffel Tower as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

It was like stepping back into the past, seeing how many people had gathered around the Eiffel Tower to try to get a peek at the hero sitting on top. Cameras flashed, people called out, but the figure sitting stayed still. It wasn’t just civilians staring, as a certain heroine sat on a rooftop across from the tower, paying no heed to the huge crowd below, eyes only on the dark figure.

She didn’t know quite what she was feeling– only that it was hot and pulsing, sharp and bitter– the emotions coursing through her with a power she hadn’t felt in many years. For a time she sat on her perch just watching, as if that dark figure would vanish at the slightest gust of wind, that perhaps he was just a mere illusion. That she would jerk awake and all of this would just be a dream, that he wouldn’t be there.

But soon not even that fear could keep her back, and she let her yoyo fly once more. It zipped through the air, needing to bridge the large open space that surrounded the tower. In the darkness nobody noticed her line as it wrapped around one of the beams, everyone still gawking up at Chat Noir until she leapt from the building, swinging across to where he was waiting. Waiting– like she had for him so many years before.

She barely made a sound as she landed across from him on the metal beam, but he heard her. Like always his enhanced senses kept him so aware of what was around him, his whole form turning towards her. She stood still, pushing herself to her feet as his gaze met hers, and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. No part of him moved, crouched down on all fours. Despite the people below, who had become even louder with both heroes in sight, it felt like silence surrounded them, nauseating and suffocating.

His green eyes glowed in the night, the same gaze that had always haunted her dreams. Though still a deep black, his suit had changed over the years, thick leather padding across his broad shoulders, and no bell zipper at the base of his neck. Instead pinned to his chest was a lavender brooch– the Butterfly Miraculous. He was clearly unified with it right now, the flares on his boots and gloves were purple and loosely shaped like butterfly wings. Lavender highlighted his entire costume, along the seams and his belt, even on the edges of the cat ears and mask.

His baton no longer rested near his waist, but instead was crossed across his back with the purple cane of the Butterfly Miraculous. His ears were perked up, facing towards her, and his metal claws dug into the beam they stood on. Chat Noir didn’t say a word, just staring at his partner. She took a step forward, and immediately his ears went back. The tension in his posture did not seem to be from anger, just a powerful caution.

Yet anger coursed through her– burning and bitter. She felt her fingers digging into her palms, the fact that he was just... there. Like nothing had ever happened. Like he had the right to wait for her right where she had been left alone for so long. Her jaw grit together, vision blurring slightly.

“Chat,” she said; voice soft, yet tense. One ear slowly raised up, belt tail swaying behind him.

He studied her, and like him her costume had changed over the years. More black adorned her suit, stretching up her arms and legs like gloves and boots, and a large patch of black was draped over her shoulders. Her spots had become smaller and more scattered, though her mask and yoyo remained the same. Two red ribbons were still tied in her hair, which fell loosely around her shoulders instead of up in the two pigtails she had once so often worn.

“Ladybug,” he replied, and it was like a single day hadn’t passed as he spoke.

Tears stung her eyes at how  _ familiar  _ his voice was, deep tones making her heart race. It was him, messy blond hair and stunning gaze– it was all just like she had remembered. He had changed, yet somehow he still seemed to be the same. The distance between them, the hesitancy, it all simply felt wrong, and it hurt.

She took in a ragged breath, and she couldn’t keep herself back.

Chat Noir tensed as she came at him, pulling back as she flew right into his chest. She didn’t care, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder as more tears came, the familiar scent of him and leather tickling her nose as she broke down crying. He was still for only a moment, before his muscular arms enveloped her. The anger had drained from her the moment they had touched, and she struggled to breathe, because it just wasn’t fair how well she remembered him despite how much time had passed. His arms still brought a sense of safety, and the familiar shape of his chest beneath her... she knew it all too well.

“You’re back,” she whispered, and he took in a sharp breath. “I thought... I thought I would never see you again.”

“My Lady,” he muttered, holding her tighter. 

It felt so right to be this close, but also so wrong. Six years was a long time, she had changed so much herself and she knew the same had to be true for him. If anything he was a stranger now, a stranger with boundaries she shouldn’t have so readily crossed, yet neither seemed to mind as they held the other.

Down below the crowd had let out a cheer, and a hiss escaped Chat Noir. She pulled back ever so slightly just so she could see his face, and his pupils had narrowed to slits as he glowered down at those below. His embrace shifted, one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other going to his back and drawing out his baton. It expanded with a quick tap of his finger, and she did nothing as he scooped her up, just wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leapt off of the tower, the staff elongating into a pole, slamming down into the midst of the people below them as he vaulted them across the square. Cameras flashed up at them, Ladybug tucked against Chat Noir’s side as he carried her to the nearby rooftops. When they were young they had been similar in size, save for their height– but these six years had been generous to him. He towered next to Ladybug’s lean build, a force to be reckoned with even without the power of destruction on his side.

He set her down as they reached the roofs, staff once again returning to his back. They didn’t even need to look at each other, both heroes racing out into the night, leaping across Paris as they had done in their youth. They ran away from the crowds, away from the cameras, seeking shelter– whatever that might be. The only thing they understood at that moment was the need to be alone with the other, locked away from the world, even as it rejoiced with their return.


	7. Chapter 7

Once alone they seemed to realize that this reunion was not simply a joyous one.

Feelings they had been carrying for a long time– sorrow, guilt, anger– they were just as strong as they had been before, and could not be ignored. They stood apart from each other in an empty warehouse, cut off from the world, but now forced to face what had for so long seemed to be left in the past. 

Chat Noir was no longer looking at her, green eyes angled away from the one he had once been so close to. His gaze was focused on the floor, ears lowered like a scolded dog. He was crouching low to the ground, arms resting on his knees, tail completely still. Though it looked like he could snap her like a twig she was the one that towered over him, arms crossed and eyes burning with confliction. Neither said a word for a long time, able to read the other so easily. It just made the hurt all the worse, still so in tune with each other after so long.

“Why?” Ladybug finally asked, breaking the silence, asking the question she had been wondering for so long.

Why did you leave? Why did you take the Butterfly Miraculous? Why couldn't you give me some sign that you were still out there? Why did you abandon me?– So many questions voiced from one little word.

“I needed time to myself,” he said softly, she took in a sharp breath, and he physically recoiled. “It was selfish, I know, but I needed to be alone.”

“Six years,” she snapped. “It’s been six years. You were supposed to be my partner– and you abandoned me.”

“I did,” he replied evenly, not attempting to deny it. “I wanted to be by your side, but I was simply not ready.”

“And the Butterfly Miraculous?”

“I needed answers. I _needed_ to talk to Nooroo,” green eyes hesitantly slipped up towards her. “I think he needed me as well, My Lady. He... Hawk Moth was not kind to him– we recovered together. We have become close– he, Plagg, and I.”

She pressed her lips together, voice softening. “Is Nooroo okay?”

“Nooroo is happy,” Chat Noir replied, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. “It took time, but I was there for him as he was there for me. As guardian if you wish to take him back then I will give him to you. I... I know he wasn’t mine to take.”

Ladybug hesitated, mouth opening, before reconsidering. “I would like to speak to him, but if he wishes to stay with you I will not take him. They aren’t possessions, they’re...”

 _Partners._ The word would not escape her tongue. The thought of partners brought up too many bitter memories at the moment, reminders of the one in front of her.

“Nooroo, divide,” Chat said without hesitation, and with a burst of light a small purple kwami came flying out of the brooch. The lavender highlights faded from Chat’s suit, becoming replaced with green instead. The cane vanished from his back, and the butterfly-themed cuffs became the simple black ones of his youth. The Miraculous lost its lavender ‘wings’, simply now a silver brooch.

Nooroo peered at Ladybug curiously, and she was startled at just how different he was since the last time she had seen him. The kwami had been trembling at his last master’s defeat, both stammering out apologies for what his powers had done– yet calling out to Gabriel as he was dragged away. He had been shaken, withdrawn and fearful– but she saw none of that now.

Nooroo gave a small bow to her as he hovered between them, a small smile on his face. “Hello Ladybug, it is nice to see you again.”

“Hello Nooroo,” she said softly, relief running through her. Not that she had ever believed that Chat Noir would have treated him poorly, but simply seeing this for herself was calming. A part of her told her to take back the Miraculous– she did not know if it was the guardian side of her, or the part of her that had faced Hawk Moth for so long– but it told her the brooch should be tucked away in the Miracle Box. “Are you... doing okay?”

He smiled sadly. “I will forever regret what harm my powers have caused, but I am happy. Chat Noir and his family have treated me well, and have given me a peace I have not felt in many decades.”

“Does your family know...?” Ladybug began, her gaze shifting to Chat Noir. They had planned on revealing their identities to one another before anyone else after they had defeated Hawk Moth– but Chat had fled that very day. She had held true to that promise through all this time– her husband, kids, nor parents knew of who she was.

He shook his head. “I promised you would be the first, My Lady, and I intend to keep that.”

‘Intend to’– because now was not that time for them. Not now after so many years, not after her trust had been broken (but not lost). These words did bring a sorrow, yet filled her with hope. It meant that she would see him again, that now was not a goodbye. Her partner had come back, and he intended to stay by her side.

“Me too,” she whispered softly, holding out a hand for Nooroo to land on. The kwami pressed up against her contently, looking up at her knowingly. Then he drifted up from her palm, darting back towards Chat, hovering over his shoulder. “Your... your family– what are they like?”

Chat Noir’s eyes lit up, filling with a warmth she had not seen in him for so long. He pushed himself to his feet, ears flicking up, and his tail began swaying once more. She noticed all this before she saw his smile, the warm smile spread across his face, radiating a pure joy.

“They’re wonderful,” he said, a low rumbling of a purr filling the air. “I have the most beautiful wife, My Lady, and she is my everything. She’s the one that kept me on my feet after... after what happened. We have two children and I– I love them so much, Ladybug. You don’t understand, I didn’t know you could love someone that much.”

Tears were in his eyes, but that smile was still on his face. Nooroo landed on his shoulder, pressing up against him, and he cupped the kwami closer to him. She felt tears stinging her own eyes, and she swiftly moved to wipe them away.

“Why are you crying, My Lady?” he asked softly, taking a step towards her, and she let out a small laugh.

“I’m just glad you aren’t alone, Chaton. When we were younger you always seemed... lonely, from what I could see. I was afraid you were out there on your own when you never came back and–” she wiped away more of her tears. “Should you even be calling me your Lady when you’re married?”

He smiled. “My wife is my light, my world– my everything. I love her more than anything else– but you will always be My Lady,” he took another step towards her, slowly closing the space between them. “I... I never wanted to be apart from you, I swear. I never left Paris, I never could bring myself to. I saw you on those nights waiting and I...” he hesitated for a moment. “I did come, every night. I was with the civilians down below. I couldn’t leave you there, but I wasn’t ready to transform again...”

She tilted her head. “You never became Chat Noir again?”

He laughed. “This is my first time transforming since we faced... Hawk Moth, My Lady. You waited so long for me, and I couldn’t go another year leaving you alone. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much, Ladybug. You’re my other half.”

“I’ve missed you too, Kitty,” she whispered, closing the remaining space between them with an embrace. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding the other close, as if at any moment they could slip away. 

There was no words to describe what was between them. It was love– that she knew– but it was neither the romantic or platonic love they had seen each other as when they were young. It was like family, but stronger, as if infused with the magic that ran through them. Their other half, as Chat had said– and there was no other means to describe it. They needed one another, and even now they were beginning to heal from the pain they had been in for so long.

“What about you?” he asked, neither pulling away.

“I’m married too,” she whispered. “To the most amazing man alive. We didn’t date for long, so many said we married too quickly, it just didn’t feel right otherwise. We have three children. Actually... I’m pregnant right now– only a few weeks along.”

Chat pulled back, looking down at her stomach, though she had yet to show. He hesitated for a moment, holding out a hand. “May I...?”

She nodded, and his gloved hand rested over her belly. She could feel his claws through her suit, yet his touch was so gentle. He let out a soft sigh, before pulling his hand away and bringing her into another hug. 

“I don’t want to lose you again,” she whispered.

“I’m here,” he promised. “I won’t leave, never again, I swear.”

Nooroo hovered a ways above them, watching the reunion with a soft gaze. He knew he had caused them so much hurt when he had been wielded by Gabriel, and that pain Chat Noir had carried for years. Yet as they held each other he could feel that hurt retreating from Chat, along with the loss that had been weighing down Ladybug for just as long. There was only a warmth to their auras, neither wanting to let the other go.

The kwami had always known that he would be okay– kwamis lived forever, after all. It would only be a matter of time before the guilt he bore vanished, where he would be in the hands of many good holders for many years to come. Humans on the other wing... they lived so short of lives. Often when he found himself with a holder that hurt emotionally he knew it was very rare that it could completely vanish. Even if they found happiness, moved forward in life, it would always be something that they carried. The scars that had been left on Chat Noir’s soul from Gabriel’s betrayal had run deep, and even surrounded by so many that loved him in life Nooroo had often wondered if the boy would ever be able to heal completely.

As he watched them now though, he knew that like him, they would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

There was nothing like being able to sleep in– no alarms were set, her parents were there to get her kids breakfast, there was no looming workload to overwhelm her– just the soft confides of her bed to curl up in. She settled back into the warm bliss with ease as she began to awake, head snuggled against a broad chest, which shook as he gave a small laugh.

“Mmmm,” Marinette mumbled in protest, curling up closer to him.

“You’re going to waste away this beautiful morning?” A familiar voice asked, and she nodded in confirmation, humming.

For once everything felt right in the world, and despite the late night she had spent running about the city transformed, this was the most rested she had felt in forever. She didn’t want to move nor wake up– just being like this was perfect.

“My dear wife only wants me as a pillow,” the voice said dramatically. “Woe is me! And here I thought she would be so happy to see me back so soon...”

It was then that Marinette remembered that her bed should be empty, and her eyes snapped open. She looked up to see a pair of gleaming green eyes looking down at her, a playful smirk on his face. He had one warm arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close, and he leaned in and planted a kiss right on the tip of her nose.

“Good morning, Princess,” he said, sounding amused.

“Adrien?” She asked, and he replied by giving her another kiss. She laughed against his lips, before returning it, throwing herself into his arms. As they pulled apart she gave him a light punch on the shoulder, laughing. “What are you doing here? You said you were going to be gone for the entire week!”

“I decided that I missed you too much,” he said, stretching as they sat up, still smiling that smile. “Thankfully your parents were up late to let me in, I don’t think they would have wanted me breaking into the bakery just to see my lovely wife.”

“Well, waking up to you is much nicer than an empty bed,” she replied, chuckling, before pausing. “...You are okay with being in Paris right now, right?”

Adrien’s eyes grew distant for a moment, though his gaze was warm as it shifted back to her. “Yes, I am. This is a time for celebration after all... and I think it took me too long to realize that.”

The week of Hawk Moth’s defeat had always been hard on both of them, albeit for different reasons. Most thought her aversion to the festivities was merely in support of her husband, but her own memories were heavy as well. Her thoughts turned back to last night, a smile tugging on her face as another blond entered her mind. As the night had worn on the barriers between them had kept falling– and by the time they had parted ways he was throwing out cat puns and grinning at her with that _purr_ fectly familiar grin.

He was indeed her same old kitty.

“I ran into an old coworker last night, actually,” Adrien said, slowly getting out of bed. “Seeing her again... well, I guess she reminded me that running does nothing. If you’re going to face something, you should be doing it together,” he glanced over his shoulder, smiling softly. “Made me wonder what I thought being away from my family would do.”

She pushed herself to her feet, making her way around the bed so she was over on his side, wrapping her arms around him. He instantly pulled her in, his chin resting on the top of her head, his embrace tight.

“Running’s always been my way of solving things,” he whispered, a bitterness in his undertone. “I think it took me too long to realize it gets you nowhere.”

“It got you to your friend,” Marinette replied. “Which brought you back here, didn’t it?”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, arms wrapping tighter around her, before taking a step back– and with his hands cupping her face he pulled her in for a kiss. She melted into his embrace, up on her tiptoes to meet him. His breath tickled her lips as they pulled back, and his arms slowly slid down until they were resting over her stomach, where they lingered.

“How are you and little Louis doing?” He asked softly.

She let out a small laugh. “We don't even know if they’re a boy yet.”

“I was right with both Emma and Jay~” Adrien replied, and a warmth ran through her when she saw his teasing smirk once more.

“Coincidence,” she insisted, tapping his nose.

“Speaking of the kids, they don’t know I’m back yet,” his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Think I can scare them?”

She smirked. “I’m sure they’re already up, so you better hope Mom and Papa haven’t told them yet.”

“Race you downstairs?”

“You’re on.”

Marinette was ready to bolt from the room, but before she could take a single step she found herself swept up into Adrien’s arms bridal style. She let out a slight yelp of surprise as he turned towards the bed, gently dropping her onto it. She barely had time to react as he drew the blanket up, throwing it over her head– and then bolted from the room as quickly as possible.

“Hey!” She shouted as she scrambled to pull free of the blankets, but she already heard Adrien’s footsteps as he raced down the stairs. “Adrien Dupain-Cheng, come back here right now!”

Despite the fire in her eyes there was a huge smile on her face as she threw herself out of bed, racing out after him, as if she had a chance to still claim the race. Shouts and laughter echoed up from the bakery, leaving the room silent with the humans’ absence.

Three figures slowly emerged from various places in the room– phasing from a dresser drawer, pulling out from the lingering shadows of a corner, drifting out from the closet. The three kwamis regarded each other, no words passing between them.

Plagg and Tikki regarded each other with an almost solemn expression, drawing near to each other, before pulling the other into an embrace, each glowing faintly. Nooroo kept his distance from the pair, eyes focused on the door where their holders had just exited. Unlike the others there was a smile on his face, calm and content.

It had taken the others kwamis time to agree with his desire for silence, though they knew it had been the right choice– which he could sense strongly now. What emotions interested him the most though were those coming from the humans below– while there had always been love and happiness between them, there was now a lightness that had not been there before, edged with a powerful hope.

Their chosens’ years ‘apart’ had been a struggle for them, but a forced reveal would have hurt them rather than heal. It needed to be on their own terms, when they were ready to see who the other was. When the bitterness and loneliness was finally set aside– and after so long they were finally on the right path.

The important thing was that they had always had each other, even if they didn’t know it.


End file.
